themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Chavo Guerrero
'The Legend of Chavo Guerrero '''is the 2nd song on ''Beat The Champ. On May 20th, 2015, a music video for the song was released by Merge Records, directed by Scott Jacobson and featuring Chavo Guerrero, Sr. himself. Lyrics Born down in El Paso, where the tumbleweeds blow To the middleweight champ of all of Mexico Dad fought many bloody battles, and he raised four sons Chavo was the oldest one Old man Gory could pop, like a live grenade Raised his boys in the way of the trade Hector and Mando, young Eddy G Chavo meant the most to me Look high, it's my last hope Chavo Guerrero, coming off the top rope He came from Texas seeking fortune and fame Rose pretty quickly to the top of the game Defender of the downtrodden, king of the hill Tag team champion with Al Madril Before a black-and-white TV in the middle of the night I'm lying on the floor, I'm bathed in blue light The telecast's in Spanish, I can understand some And I need justice in my life, here it comes Look high, it's my last hope Chavo Guerrero, coming off the top rope Red Shoes Dugan, holding his arm high all out of breath I hated all of Chavo's enemies, I would pray nightly for their death Descending like fire on the people who deserved it most Almost completely unknown outside of Texas and on the West Coast He was my hero back when I was a kid You let me down but Chavo never once did You called him names to try to get beneath my skin Now your ashes are scattered on the wind I heard his son got famous and he went nationwide Coast to coast, with his dad by his side I don't know if that's true, but I've been told It's real sweet to grow old Look high, it's my last hope Chavo Guerrero, coming off the top rope Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"It is about a guy who I looked up to when I was a child." -- 2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *"This is a song about the terror of South Texas, the master of the moonsault, el grand señor Chavo Guerrero." -- 2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY Things Referenced in this Song *This song references many professional wrestlers who were popular in the Southwestern United States in the 1970s: **The Guerrero Family, most specifically Chavo Guerrero, Sr., as well as his father, Gory, and his brothers Héctor, Mando, and Eddie. **Al Madril, who (as the song says) won a NWA Tag Team Championship with Guerrero in 1979. **Johnny "Red Shoes" Dugan Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX Videos of this Song *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI Category:Beat the Champ songs Category:Video